


Ground Rules

by unrequitedlover227



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedlover227/pseuds/unrequitedlover227
Summary: “If we’re going to continue this… whatever this is, which I very, very much want to continue…and continue to work together, we need some ground rules.”





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just recently discovered the (very small, extremely alluring) Janequeline world! I'm obsessed! (So, yes, please write more! I've already read everything!)
> 
> I also fell in love with xalonenowx's work "I Should Go" - So the middle bold part is from Chapter 9 of their work! (Please go read their work! So good!)... The rest of the idea just came to me. So, thank you xalonenowx! :D

“Alex! Jane! My office, please.” Jacqueline called over her shoulder as she sauntered through the bullpen, toward her office.

 

This is the first time Jane had seen the blond since their weekend away. Her heart had been racing from the mere anticipation of Jacqueline showing up this morning, but now seeing the woman walk in, dressed in tight black slacks, dark near-black sheer blouse (button a little too high), topped with that power red blazer that she loved… Well, her heart was running its own marathon now. Not to mention those damn 4 inch heels. A power move, if she had ever seen one.

 

“Now, Jane.”

 

At the sound of her name being repeated, Jane quickly shook her head, trying to snap out of her lust-induced fog. But not before Jacqueline caught the tiny breath that hitched in the back of Jane’s throat. She smirked.

 

Alex was already up and following Jacqueline, notepad in hand. Jane went to grab her notepad from her desk as she stood up, but knocked over the pen holder instead, scattering a few pens across her desk.

 

“Damnit,” she mumbled, quickly grabbing the pens to prevent them from falling on the floor. “Yep, right. Coming, Jacqueline!”

 

As soon as her words registered in her mind, Jane blushed and grimaced. She mentally slapped herself for her choice of words. The word choice was not lost on Jacqueline, who chuckled quietly as she started walking again toward her office, Alex trailing behind. He shot Jane a quick look as if to say, “What’s up with you? Get it together.” Jane circled her desk and followed along to the glass office.

 

“This week is a big week, especially for my writers, and I need the two of you to be on top of your game.” Jacqueline started to explain as she took her seat behind her desk, motioning for the two writers to sit in the chairs facing her. Both took a seat, slight looks of confusion on their face. The editor continued, “It’s no secret that the Board was not impressed with my publishing Jane’s article.”

 

“But I…” Jane tried to interrupt, but was silenced by a wave of Jacqueline’s hand.

 

“I don’t regret publishing it, you know that. It’s not up for discussion. However, we need this post-Paris edition to be… What do you guys call it?... On point?” Jacqueline was smirking again, causing the butterflies in Jane’s stomach to flutter.

 

Alex laughed, “Yeah something like that.” Both writers smiled.

 

“So what do you want from us?” Jane questioned.

 

“Well, I’m not sure yet. Pitch meeting is in 2 hours. Come up with something good. And remember, Paris, city of love. Make it…” Jacqueline’s voice trailed off as she glanced between the writers, but stopped to hold Jane’s gaze a little more intently as she finished, “Hot.”

 

Alex didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, ma’am. On it. Paris. Hot. Killer Edition. Got it.” It had always irritated Jane just how confident Alex always appeared. But right now, Jane was fighting the lump in her throat and the sudden warmth that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Damn, she had it bad for this woman.

 

Alex rose to his feet, subtly encouraging Jane to do that same. “Pitch meeting at 11?” He reconfirmed, as he walked toward the door, grabbing the handle to open it before glancing back to see Jacqueline nod in affirmation.

 

Jane was following Alex to the door, a million thoughts swarming in her head, as she heard Jacqueline speak again. “Jane, do you have just one more minute?”

 

Jane met Alex’s gaze, who shrugged and seemed completely oblivious as he turned and walked out the door, allowing it to close behind him. Jane turned back towards the editor, but didn’t more from her spot near the door. She genuinely feared that the closer she got to Jacqueline, the more likely it would be that the older woman would literally hear the sound of her heart beating inside her chest. She smiled sweetly and said, “Yes?”

 

Jacqueline held her gaze as she rose from her chair, walked around her desk to lean back on the front of it and folded her arms across her chest. That smirk upon her lips paired well with the slight darkening of her eyes.

 

“In 15 minutes I’m going to go to the elevator. I’m going to the 13th floor, Room 1308 at the end of the hallway. I’d like you to wait a few minutes and then follow me. But careful to not let anyone see you. Can you do that for me?” Jacqueline did not miss the subtle gulp that Jane made. She smiled widely as the younger woman started to nod, sputtering her words.

 

“Uh, yes. Yeah, Um. I think I can do that.”

 

Jane dropped her gaze to the floor, shook her head, and took a deep breath to steady herself. After a brief moment, she looked back up at the blond, intently watching her, and smiled. “Sorry. It’s the heels,” she laughed, turning toward the door, and quickly exiting the office before she was able to make a fool of herself even further.

 

Jacqueline reveled in the fact that she could unsettle the younger woman so easily. It had certainly become her most favourite thing to do as of late.

 

Jane returned to her desk, but wasn’t able to focus on her potential _hot_ pitch. She was watching the clock, eagerly awaiting the moment when her editor would enter the elevator so she could follow. She tried to distract herself with emails, but found that she kept glancing up to stare into the glass office, hoping to catch the eye of the blonde who was busily working away on her laptop. She wasn’t lucky enough though.

 

She started to reply to an email when she heard the familiar sound of Jacqueline’s door opening and Andrew, her assistant, backing up his chair to stand, ready at any given moment to jump in to help his boss. “Heading upstairs to drop a document off to Richard. Be back in 20.” Jacqueline barely glanced in his direction as she walked on by, but Andrew seemed to noticeably relax when she passed, realizing he hadn’t missed something he was supposed to do.

 

Within moments Jacqueline stepped on to the elevator and pushed the button for the 13th floor, the entire time, not looking up from her cellphone, a few sheets of paper secured tightly under her right arm.

 

Jane did exactly as she was requested. She waited exactly 3 minutes from the time she heard the elevator beep, signalling that it had begun its ascent upward. She looked around her, checking to make sure no one would recognize her leaving, but really, with Kat and Sutton in meetings all morning, there was no one around to care where she was going.

 

Jane’s anxious feelings were quickly replaced with excitement as she rode the elevator to the top, replaying the texting conversation she had had with Jacqueline the night before.

 

**\----------------**

**Moments later, her phone vibrated. “I’m glad you found my surprise, but now I’m distracted. Might need to trade this bubble bath for a cold shower.”**

**Jane all but whimpered in response, the mental image almost enough to lure her hand into those boyshorts. The second buzz a minute later did just that. Taken from a similar angle, Jane saw Jacqueline’s breasts, strategically covered by bubbles, a mass of bubbles over her torso and down into the water, and her long, glistening legs resting at the end of the tub, crossed at the ankles.**

**“That’s just MEAN!” Jane texted back, her unoccupied hand gripping the soft cotton across her hips, fighting the urge to tend to the ever growing need between her legs.**

**“You started it, darling.” Jacqueline replied. Before Jane could form a response her phone buzzed again. “Oh no. The bubbles are washing away.” Another picture. This time, the suds covering her breasts were rinsed clean, and a tan arm disappeared into the water under the much smaller mountain of bubbles that remained low across the blonde’s hips. There was no denying where that hand was currently placed, which sent Jane’s mind reeling.**

**“You’re killing me.” She texted back, staring intently at the photo as her hand dipped beneath the cotton.**

**“What’s the matter, baby?”**

**Jane’s eyes squeezed shut. “You know exactly what you’re doing to me right now.”**

**“What are you gonna do about it?”  Was that a dare?**

**She took a deep breath and her thumb just typed. She didn’t quite realize what she had written until after she pressed send. “God, I want to fuck you.” Jane Sloan was sexting. Not only was she sexting, an act she had never partaken in before, but she was sexting Jacqueline Carlyle. If you had told her 6 months ago that this moment was going to come, she would have laughed in your face.**

**“I want you to fuck me.” That time, Jane was sure she whimpered. Luckily, Sutton was a pretty heavy sleeper.**

**“Well, I know how I’m dealing with the fact that you’re not here. How are you handling it?” Jane didn’t know where this boldness was coming from, but she was committed.**

**“I thought that photo made it pretty obvious where my hand was right now.”**

**“I wish it was mine.” Jane replied.**

**“That makes two of us.”**

**“I miss the way you moan my name.” The sound echoed in her mind.**

**“I miss feeling you writhe under me.”**

**“I miss your fingers inside me.” Her hand trying to mimic the movements the blonde had used against her.**

**“I miss that whimper.”**

**“Jacqueline, I want you so bad.”**

**“I want to taste you.” Yup, that’ll do it.**

**“Fuck.” Was all Jane could muster at that moment, the familiar wave crashing over her.**

**“and I miss that look on your face when you come for me.”**

**A few minutes passed before Jane could see clearly enough to text back. “You’re so proud of yourself, aren’t you?” She smirked.**

**“Knowing I can unravel you like that is certainly a high point for me, yes.” The blonde smiled as she texted back. “I’m just glad I was in this tub to begin with, otherwise I’d need to take another bath.”**

**Jane felt a final tremor of pleasure course through her. “Ugh. Now I need to change.”**

**“Go change, darling. And sweet dreams. I’ll see you in the morning.”**

**_____________________________**

The butterflies fluttered in her belly and a light flush rose to her cheeks. Jane took a deep breath and let it out, hoping to calm her racing heart. The elevator opened. She walked quickly down the dark hallway – the 13th floor was currently unoccupied – to the room at the end. 1308. She opened the door.

 

As soon as Jane stepped into the room, lit only by the floor to ceiling windows lining the back of the empty office space, she was pushed back against the door with a light thud. Jacqueline immediately captured the lips of the brunette in front of her, lacing their fingers together and holding her hands against the wall above Jane’s hand.

 

Jane’s body reacted instinctively. She opened her lips further, deepening the kiss, as a low moan escaped from the back of her throat. She was rewarded with a smile from the blonde, who took the opportunity to run her tongue along Jane’s bottom lip.

 

Jane pushed back against Jacqueline’s hands, trying to lower them. She succeeded and separated their hands, reaching in to run her hands through blonde locks, grasping the back of Jacqueline’s neck to pull her in tighter. Jacqueline’s hands dropped to the brunette’s hips and dug her nails in gently, earning her another moan and slight gasp from the younger woman.

 

As the kiss quickly heated, Jane shifted her hips slightly and pushed her left thigh outward, coming in contact with the editor’s centre. Jacqueline growled, subconsciously pushing her hips forward to gain a little more contact. When her mind caught up with what was happening, Jacqueline pushed Jane’s hips backward, pulling apart and putting a tiny bit of space between the two of them. She leaned her head down, resting their foreheads together as both women tried desperately to settle their heavy breathing. Jacqueline started to laugh.

 

Jane backed up a bit and looked up at the blonde, confused but smiling. “What?” she asked, lowering her hands softly to rest on the taller woman’s heaving chest. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Me.” Jacqueline continued to laugh, and pushed away from the door, taking a few steps back to put at least a foot or more of distance between the two.

 

“I’m not following?” Jane questioned, as she watched the blonde continue to giggle.

 

“I’ve been at work less than an hour and I can’t keep my hands off you. I feel like a teenager.” Jacqueline continued to laugh and stare warmly at the other woman.

 

“Well, I can’t say I minded that at all.” Jane assured, taking a tentative step toward the editor. “I did tell you that I missed you last night.” She smirked.

 

“Ugh, don’t bring that up right now. I’m barely holding it together as is!” Jacqueline laughed again, placing her hand above her heart, as if to tell it to calm down a bit.

 

Jane just cocked her head to the side, eyeing the blond with an appreciative grin on her face. She adjusted her skirt, which had rose up slightly during their brief make out session.

 

“That skirt looks amazing by the way.” Jacqueline mused.

 

“Why, thank you. It may have been chosen for a special someone.” She smiled and Jacqueline blushed. “I like your blouse, but thank you for wearing the blazer. It’s only remotely less distracting.” Jane continued to step forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and recapturing Jacqueline’s lips in a less heated, more intentional kiss.

 

Jacqueline sighed into the kiss for a moment, and the stepped back again, seeing the instant dissatisfaction cross Jane’s face as they separated. She could have swore she heard the brunette whimper.

 

“Ground rules. We have to talk about ground rules.” Jacqueline stated, hoping she sounded a bit more assertive than she felt.

 

“Ground rules?” Jane repeated.

 

“Yes, that’s why I wanted to bring you up here. If we’re going to continue this…” she gestured between the two of them. Jane must had made a slight face at that, because Jacqueline quickly stepped forward and grabbed the younger girl’s hands to hold in her own. “this, whatever this is, which I very, _very_ much want to continue…” she paused quickly to drop a chaste kiss to Jane’s lips. “and continue to work together, we need some ground rules.”

 

“I’m listening.” Jane was smiling, but trying hard to take this seriously.

 

“First rule – you need to wear longer skirts.” Jacqueline looked down at the shorter girl’s beautiful legs and licked her lips. Jane just laughed.

 

“Okay, longer skirts. What else?”

 

“You can’t keep staring into my office. I’ll never get any work done if I know you’re staring at me the whole time.”

 

“To be fair, you moved my desk back to that spot.” Jane shrugged.

 

“Okay, fair point… Alright, less staring then. I need a bit of space to work.” Jacqueline’s voice took on a more serious tone. “And we have to absolutely make sure no one else finds out about this, at least not right now. I need to see what happens with the Board and the fallout of this article, so when we’re in the office, I need complete work focus.”

 

“And when we’re not in the office?” Jane wiggled her eye brows, clearly teasing the older woman. She earned herself a slight smirk from the editor.

 

“Jane, you need to take this seriously,” she said through her smile.

 

Jane nodded, “Sorry. Yes, Jacqueline, I understand what you’re saying. I promise, I know what’s at stake here, and I’m not willing to let you get hurt – in any way – through this, personally or professionally.” She squeezed the other woman’s hands for reassurance.

 

Jacqueline’s features softened. She let go of one hand, bringing her left hand up to cup Jane’s face, gently caressing her cheek. “I know, and thank you. I appreciate that. I’m going to do my best to make sure you don’t get hurt either… But that means a lot of self-control and discretion on both our parts.”

 

Jane nodded.

 

“Oh, and I need to know I can trust Sutton and Kat to keep this between us.”

 

“Of course. They wouldn’t dream of jeopardizing anything, I promise.”

 

Jacqueline smiled, “Okay, good.”

 

“So, can I ask you a question?” Jane had a smirk on her face. Jacqueline wasn’t sure what she was about to be asked.

 

“Okay, what’s you’re question, Miss Sloan?”

 

Jane looked around the room. “Can I just ask you to meet me here anytime I want to kiss you?”

 

Jacqueline laughed, and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Their bodies moved in sync for a few moments, as both women settling into the lusciousness, the passion of the kiss. Before things could progress further, Jacqueline pulled back.

 

Jane’s eyes fluttered open as she smiled. “So, is that a yes?”

 

“Actually, it’s a strong no, I’m afraid.”

 

Confusion flashed in Jane’s eyes. Her brow furrowed. Jacqueline chuckled.

 

“The board is moving another team into this office tomorrow. So this place will just be another bustling floor by tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“So where do I go if I want to kiss you?” Jane half whined, half laughed.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait until after work…” Jacqueline rubbed her thumb along Jane’s bottom lip before finally pulling back and putting some more permanent space between them.

 

“I know it’s not going to be easy, Jane. I promise it won’t be easy for me either… But we really can’t do any of this in the office. So, after this morning, no more of these hidden interactions. We have to save that for later, okay?”

 

Jane nodded, a little sad maybe, but she understood the situation. She wasn’t willing to risk losing anything with Jacqueline. If it meant she had to wait until after work, or after people were gone, then that’s exactly what she would do.

 

“I’ll show you that we can work together and still have us,” Jane assured.

 

“I know we can, and you will. I trust you.” Jacqueline smiled, glanced quickly at her watch, and then moved around the brunette to open the door. “Let’s get out of here. I’ll take the stairs and you can take the elevator. I’ll see you at the pitch meeting at 11.” She held the door open for the writer, who took this as her cue to start heading down the hall.

 

Just before she was about to get on the elevator and Jacqueline headed toward the stairs, the blonde stopped beside Jane and leaned close enough to whisper. “Oh, I forgot one more thing…” Jane turned to look into blue eyes, eagerly awaiting for her to continue.

 

“I have a room at the Four Seasons. It’s a long story and I’ll explain later. But if you’re lucky, you may just find a key for the room in your desk drawer…” her voice dropped an octave or two, causing the hair on the back of Jane’s neck to stand up. She almost shivered.

 

“Tonight?” A one worded question was all Jane could muster right now. The elevator beeped, announcing its arrival.

 

“Yes, tonight. I remember telling you last night that I wanted to do something…” And with that the blonde smirked, winked, and headed toward the stairs.

 

“So much for ground rules!” Jane said, loud enough for the blonde to hear, just before the elevator door closed. Jane took a deep breath, steadied herself, and smiled so brightly as she rode back down to her office. Now, to come up with some kind of “hot” article and, more importantly, to check her desk drawer.


End file.
